


Falling in love

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Tom have strong feelings for each other. It's obvious for everyone but they haven't confess their love. Tom is one week in California to write songs for another band. Danny hoped his feelings for Tom would go away but they don't. He writes a part of a song and so does Tom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own McFly and this has never happend (as far as I know :P).  
> A/N: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfictions (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so comments are still welcome. :)

It's been six days now since Tom has left to California to write songs with an another band.   
Tomorrow he will come back. Even if it was already afternoon it was a hard time for Danny because of the simple fact that he missed his best friend Tom.  
He'd never thought that it could be so hard without having the blond around every day.  
Danny had completely falling in love with the oldest bandmate since...he couldn't really remember. But he could tell it was long enough, so he decided to tell him what he was feeling even if he would get rejected. Their friendship wouldn't be destroyed even if Tom couldn't return his feelings. Their long friendship over the years was strong enough to handle it. That's what at least he thought every time to encourage himself.  
He was sick of waiting, he had to tell him but he didn't know how.  
He even wrote some lines for a new song for him but he had no meldody in mind so he couldn't sing it and reading out would be just...stupid.

He took the paper with his lyrics and read it once again.

_Every day feels like a monday there is_   
_no escaping from the heart ache now I,_   
_wanna put it back together cause it's,_   
_always better late than never wishing_   
_I could be in California_   
_I wanna tell you when I call ya_   
_I could have fallen in love_   
_I wish I'd fallen in love_

Here he missed Tom again. Whenever he was stuck with lyrics or melodies, Tom helped him out. His older friend was like his idol. He was much better in melodies and songwriting than him but Danny never gave up and he was glad that he was the one Tom worked the most with.

Since Tom was in California, he invited Dougie and Harry over to his place because he didn't want to be alone.   
He tried to complete the lyrics but nothing came into his mind.

Suddenly the telephone rang. „Harry! Could you answer, please? I don't want to talk right now, I'm busy!“ Danny yelled out of his room.   
Dougie entered his room. He glanced over Danny's shoulder and asked: „What are you working at?“ „Just...a song and I'm stuck like every time...“, he answered, „...what do you think?“   
Dougie started giggling. „What's so funny? Is it that bad?“ He tried his best not to sound too worried. „No, it's not that.“ the younger boy grinned. He pointed on the text and said: „It is so obvious that you're talking about Tom. I've always knew that you love him and finally you try to confess your feelings for him, don't you?“ The Bolton boy was shocked: „Since when do you know? I mean...how do you know I'm in love with Tom?“  
„Oh please, you're not seriously asking this? Everyone can see.“ he answered simply.  
Everyone can see? Even Tom? Danny asked in his thoughts and blushed. Dougie noticed this. „Don't worry. I know something that you don't know.“ he said and left his room with a big grin.   
What was this supposed to mean?

At this time Harry passed his room, saying: „...I don't know, Tom. He's working...I think.“  
Danny stood up like he was hit by a lightning, running over to Harry: „Give me the telephone, please.“ „But you told me you don't want to talk to anyone.“ Harry said a bit confused.   
„No! Except Tom, of course. I mean...ah, just shut up and give me the phone!“ Danny said a bit harsh and grabbed the telephone out of his hand. He didn`t mean to be so rude but Tom hadn't call the whole week and he really needed to hear his voice. Harry will understand.

„Hey, nice that you call. How ya doin'?“ Danny asked.   
„I'm fine, thanks. And you? I've heard you're...working?“ Tom answered. The brunette scratched his head and said a bit ashamed: „Yeah, I wrote some lines...but I don't know a melody for it and...well...it's only...not complete...well, I'm stuck...“ He could hear a soft laugh on the other line. „Hey, that's not funny...“ said Danny, but he loved Tom's laugh. It was the cutest laugh he'd ever heard in his 23 years.  
„I'm sorry, Dan. I knew you would say that. But this time I have the same problems. Maybe we can help each other out when I'm back?“ Tom asked hopefully.  
„I'd love to.“, the Bolton boy said with a big smile, „By the way, how is California?“ „To be honest,...I hadn't had the chance for a shopping tour or something like that, but the view out of the hotel is great!“ Now it was Danny who laughed a bit. „Aww...poor you. Seems like you're not only stuck with lyrics, you're also stuck in the hotel.“ Tom laughed again at Dannys words and agreed. Both really enjoyed the conversation and Danny was thinking if he should tell Tom now how much he missed him and maybe confess his feelings, but the next second he threw the thought away. He didn't want to do it through the phone, he wanted to see the expression on his face.  
„Oh, I'm sorry, Danny. I need to hang up. The battery of my mobile phone is low. I will text you when I'm back home, okay?“ interrupted Tom his thoughts.  
„Okay...Bye!“ Danny tried his best not to sound too disappointed.

He stared at the telephone for a while before he put it back where it was. He felt so empty now.   
The only good thing was that he would see him tomorrow. First, he was afraid that maybe he had called to say that he needed to stay longer in California but he said that he will come back tomorrow. Danny smiled at the thought.

The three friends spent the rest of the day with watching DVDs until the night.   
After the last movie has finished, Danny sent Harry and Dougie back home because he needed to sleep. He was surprised how good he could fall asleep.

Danny woke up at 12:30 pm. Today is the day, he thought. He took a look at his mobile phone. Nothing. No messages, no missing calls.  
He grabbed his lyrics again and wrote some new lines that came into his mind:

_Sick of waiting, I can't take it, gotta tell ya..._   
_I can't take another night on my own so I_   
_take a breath and then I pick up the_   
_phone. He said:_

Yeah, what would Tom say when he would call him now? No, he had to wait. When Tom said he would text him, he would do it. He was reliable.  
Suddenly his mobile phone rang. He had one new message. It was from Tom. He opened it:

"Hey Dan! I'm home now, do you want to come over? Cu, Tom"

What for a question, of course he wanted to! Danny quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed.  
He grabbed his lyrics and storm out of the house over the street where Tom lived.  
Danny rang the doorbell and he heard quick footsteps coming closer. His heart was also beating faster with every second.   
As Tom opened the door, Danny was stunned. „You...cut your hair.“ was all he could say.   
„Yeah, you told me, remember?“ the blond said with a slight smile.

Of course he remembered. It was on Tom's last day here. Danny told him it would be no bad idea to cut his hair because he couldn't see his brown eyes good enough.   
But he'd never thought he would listen to him in that case.

Danny's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. God, he looked so damn hot!  
„So...you don't like it?“ Tom asked and his smile faded away.  
„What? No! Yeah! I mean, you didn't mention it when you called, so...well..you really look...damn good.“ Danny stuttered.  
„Thank you.“ Tom said. Was this just his imagination or did Tom flush a bit?  
„I see, you cut your hair as well?“ The blond said after he waved him in.   
„Yeah, but just a little.“ Danny answered while he ran a hand through his brown hair.  
Tom looked at his hand where he hold the lyrics and asked: „Is this the text?“  
„What? Oh yeah...but I've gotta tell ya somethin'...“  
„Just wait a second...“, the blond said and hold a piece of paper in his hand, „... now we can trade our lyrics and read them.“  
The younger did as he was told, his heart was beating faster in his chest again and he read the words Tom wrote:

_Out of our minds and out of time_   
_wishing I could be with you_   
_to share the View_   
_we could have fallen in love_

_Waking up to people talking and it's_   
_getting later every morning then I,_   
_realise it's nearly midday and I've_   
_wasted have my life don't throw it_   
_away saying: Everyday should be a new day_   
_to make you smile and find a new way_   
_of falling in love_   
_falling in love_

_Out of our minds and out of time_   
_wishing I could be with you_   
_to share the View_   
_we could have fallen in love_

After reading these words Dannys heart stood still for a second. This part fitted perfectly to his text and when they put this together they would have a complete song!  
Soon he felt some eyes staring at him which meant Tom was also finished.  
He took all his courage and looked back. He didn't realise before that they stood so close together.  
„Is this...about me? I mean...did you wrote this...for me?“ asked Tom.   
The brunette swallowed and nodded.  
 _Wishing I could be with you to share the View_ popped suddenly in Dannys mind. Was this song about him, too?   
„And yours...is it maybe about me, too?“ he risked to ask and bit his lips.  
A shy smile formed on Toms face as an answer.  
„Is it bad that I wrote about you?“ asked the blond after a while.  
„Of course not!“ Danny beamed.

„Oh no, I can't watch this any longer.“, said Dougie and entered the room with Harry, „We all know what you feel for each other, just let it out, damn it!“  
Danny looked at Dougie like he was an alien and asked surprised: „What are YOU doing here?!“  
„Tom called Harry and me first. He said he probably needed some support if this would go wrong.“  
Danny was more confused than before: „So, you knew that-“ „I told you that I know something you don't know, right?“, interrupted Dougie, „Let's show some action, you two!“

Danny and Tom looked each other deep in the eyes.   
The brunette took a deep breath and moved his head forward and so did the blond. They closed the gab between them and heir lips finally met.   
First it was an innocent and shy kiss which soon turned into a deep and intensed one. He felt Toms tongue curving around his lips, begging for entrance and he was gratefully granted.   
God, Tom tasted so good and damn he was right when he said in interviews for magazines that he is a great kisser. The blond run his fngers through his brown hair and Danny slung his arms around Toms waist.   
After they parted, nearly breathless, they looked at Dougie who just let out a happy squeak and said:   
„You two are just perfect for each other...“  
Tom and Danny giggled and looked at each other again, their cheeks still flushed from the sensation of the kiss.   
„We should put our two parts together and we have a full song, what do you think?“ asked the older. „It's exact the same thing I was thinking after I read your text.“ Danny said with a smile and their lips meet again, fitting perfect together just like their two parts of the song.

The End


End file.
